


birthday princess

by transgrelle (cuteashale)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/transgrelle
Summary: Zelda wakes up to gray clouds outside her windows. She peers outside and frowns as the first fat raindrops hit the stone walls of the castle. “What a dreary day,” she sighs.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 22





	birthday princess

**Author's Note:**

> yes i'm still on my zelink bullshit. and what of it?
> 
> this is exactly a month late bc i actually didn't know about the loz anniversary

It’s her birthday.

Zelda wakes up to gray clouds outside her windows. She peers outside and frowns as the first fat raindrops hit the stone walls of the castle. “What a dreary day,” she sighs.

Breakfast is the usual. Her father is absent and she reads at the table, leaned over so as not to scatter scone crumbs in the binding of her book. She refills her teacup twice before breakfast is over and it’s time to begin her studies.

By midday, the sun has started to peek out from behind the clouds. Zelda goes for a walk on the palace grounds with one of her guard following at a polite distance. Oddly, she hasn’t seen Link once today.

When she speaks to her father before dinner, he informs her that he hasn’t sent Link away on any sort of business. Strange.

Zelda goes to her study while dinner is being prepared. Her father has a meeting and birthday feasts take longer to prepare, anyway. After closing the door, she turns around to find Link standing in the center of the room.

“Oh!” Zelda clutches her chest in surprise. “There you are, Link! Where have you been all day?”

“I had to get your present ready.”

Zelda’s cheeks warm. She lowers her head and looks to the side. “Link, you didn’t have to get me anything...”

“I wanted to.” Zelda lifts her eyes and meets Link’s earnest gaze. “Here.” She didn’t notice before, but Link had positioned himself to stand right in front of her desk. She can’t see what’s on it. When he moves aside, he reveals a potted flower – no, not just any flower.

A Silent Princess.

Zelda gasps. “Link! How did you –? Oh, my goodness.” Her fingers cup the petals without touching them, hovering scant millimeters away. “They said this wasn’t possible.”

Link rubs a hand across the back of his neck, bashful. “You’ve been studying them,” he says with a slight shrug. “I just, uh. Followed your notes.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a neatly folded sheet of parchment. “Here. I wrote it down. Because –”

“–It’s not science unless there’s evidence,” Zelda finishes faintly. Her face brightens with a smile. “Link, this is amazing, thank you. I couldn’t have asked for a better birthday present.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kindly leave some kudos on your way out and, if you're feeling generous, a comment too!


End file.
